1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to noise reduction devices, specifically strap noise reduction devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Often when traveling by vehicles such as cars, people may need additional cargo space for holding bags, supplies, luggage, etc. and may strap these materials to a vehicle. In fact, there are sometimes specialized racks or rails installed on vehicles to facilitate strapping materials to the vehicle, for example a luggage rack on a top of a car. However, straps, such as but not limited to, cords, ropes, wires, lines, etc., used to secure luggage to vehicles may experience movement, such as vibrations, that may result in noise or other undesired sounds. The noise may annoy, distract, disrupt, or otherwise discomfort the occupants of the vehicle; the discomfort may be greatly magnified where the vehicle must travel a great distance.
While automobile manufacturers have developed systems for reducing wind noise caused by sturdy luggage racks, there has been little effort in developing a device to reduce noise from straps used to couple objects to a vehicle's rack. Further, the specially designed luggage racks offer no solutions for a plurality of vehicles, only to the vehicle to which the luggage rack is attached during manufacturing. Therefore any benefits of using a particular luggage rack system are locked into the particular vehicle, thereby creating a very expensive solution.
What is needed is a device for solving one or more of the problems mentioned herein.